Hide and Seek
by slothchild
Summary: In the dead of the night, when the moon is full & the stars are shining, no matter how much you hide, some things just have to happen. But perhaps, by some miraculous chance, tonight, luck will be on your side. If not, at least love will be. Trilogy Ender


**Disclaimer:** There are five things in life that I want, but don't have:

**The world**

**The ability to summon and harness the power of my Xiaolin Dragon element.**

**Xiaolin Showdown**

**An ipod video**

**Your obviously deluded minds that can't seem to realize that: I do NOT own Xiaolin Showdown. I don't even own my house for cryin' out loud…**

So, here it is. The finale to my RaiKim Trilogy. Of course, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised at the end of this one. Why? You'll see…(laughs evilly)

**Kimiko: **Omi, **no one** is going to die because of us!

_(Jack whimpers in a corner rocking back and forth in fetal position)_

**Raimundo: **Scratch that. **No one we _like_** is going to die because of us…

_-**Xiaolin Showdown**:_

_An unofficial story script_

_By Pointless Authority_

* * *

_**Hide and Seek**_

_A Xiaolin Showdown Fanfiction_

_:woot woot:_

**In the dead of the night, when the moon is full and the stars are shining, no matter how far you run, no matter how much you hide, some things just have to happen.**

**But perhaps, by some miraculous chance, tonight, luck will be on your side.**

**If not...at least _love_ will be...**

"...Ninety-five"

_This is so stupid..._

"Ninety-six."

_Why the hell did I agree to this!_

"Ninety-seven."

_Because **she**'s playing..._

"Ninet-"

'_What!_'

_Face it, you never wanted to play...but you **did**._

'_So?_'

"-y-eight."

_You said yes as soon as **she did**..._

"Ninety-nine"

'_That's just a coin-ky-dink!_'

"One hundred."

_You _**like**_ her, don't you?_

"...Ready or not, here I come."

'_No.'_

…

'…_At least I don't **think** I do...**no**, yeah. Definitely no. I think.'_

Raimundo lifted his head from the temple pillar he had counted on. His hands were still crossed and laid on the pillar surface, it was...quiet. It looked like everyone had taken the game seriously. To be frank, Raimundo didn't quite understand why he was playing this game of hide and seek. To him, it just seemed so..._useless_. Maybe it was because of boredom. He was just bored. _Dead_ bored.

"Yeah, let's go with that." He murmured lowly to himself, still stationary in his position. His eyes glazed over, jade and green swirled in his orbs. He was thinking.

'_At least that stupid voice is gone…'_

_Don't count on it, **Bobo**._

'_Don't call me that!_' He slammed his forehead against the rock hard surface.

"...Ow." He moaned stiffly.

_Ooh, that's gonna hurt in the morning!_

The Brazilian youth growled, _Get outta my head!_, he twirled around, leaning against the pillar with his arms slumped down to his sides. The youth banged his head repeatedly.

_But-_

**Bang.**

_If I leave-_

**Bang.**

_Nothing'll-_

**Bang.**

_Be here. _

Raimundo froze, had he actually insulted...**himself**? Was that even possible? His sanity was fading.

"Excuse me!" He asked aloud, arrogance tingeing his voice.

_Yeah, excuse you..._

The Dragon of Wind could actually _feel_ this guy smirking at him.

He narrowed his eyes, sliding against the pillar to the floor, now in an informal lotus position. One leg was slightly folded, used as a suitable stand for his left arm. The other was in a regular lotus state, slightly hiding under its brother.

"I hate you." Raimundo scathed.

_Pfff! The feeling's mutual!_

"Raimundo."

"Hey, at least I'm real!"

_Yeah, you're right for once. At least you don't have to be stuck in an idiot's empty head!_

"Raimundo?"

"Why I ought to go in there and bash you up real good!"

_You're welcome to come in! After all, **there's plenty of room**..._

He growled, "Just shut up already!"

"RAIMUNDO!"

The two, rather, one Dragon of wind turned to the voice. It was Omi, he had been standing in front of him the entire time…

"Who are you talking to?" The young monk asked suspiciously as he tilted his head at him.

"I-I wasn't talking to anyone!"

_Oooh, real smooth..._

'_Shush!_'

Omi nodded, "You are right, who are you _arguing _with?"

_Me! Me! I know! _

Raimundo glared inwardly, making sure that the wise-ass in his head would shut up.

"Well?" Omi asked his companion, "It was nothing." He answered, shaking his head.

He paused, Raimundo switched the subject.

"Aren't you supposed to be hiding right about now?" To this Raimundo raised a brow.

"Well, yes but," Omi's voice rose, "_Somebody_ is suppose to be **seeking** right about now!"

Raimundo stifled a laugh and pulled himself up; he shrugged this comment off, like _water on his back_. A smile crept onto his lips.

"Why are **_you_** so happy?" Omi asked suspiciously, yet again. This time raising a brow as Raimundo would.

His eyes were half open now, filled with the essence of cleverness. He walked up to Omi, knelt down before him and leaned in close to his face.

He whispered, "Hey Omi,"

Raimundo smirked, and he dazzled.

"I found you."

* * *

Well, that's it. Yup, it's over…

**KIDDING!**

(Almost crying crowd throws rotting tomatoes at her)

Hey, take it easy! What happened to your sense of humor! (scoffs) In any case, surprise! Yup, this is the surprise! Hide and Seek, the third installment of my RaiKim Trilogy…:drum role: IS NOT A ONESHOT!

(crickets chirp)

Don't everyone jump up all at once now…--

…

Wow, you guys are full of energy, aren't ya?

Anyways, huzzah! I have broken the ice! Oh, and if you guys want the next chapter, which I am very, very proud of by the way, I want a double digit number of reviews…you know, ten…twelve, just, a double digit number. My other stories never gained that much and, it kinda disappointed me. Now, I am sad…

**Ciao!**

**Read and Review,**

_**Pointless Authority** _


End file.
